


Way Out

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the only way out is way out, you sometimes still have to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Stargate
> 
>  **Notes:** Buffy: Set post-Season 7, but not Season 8 compliant. SG1: Set some nebulous time when they’re all together.

The tunnel they were running down opened suddenly into a large space, and Jack took the opportunity to stop for a moment, regroup, and catch his breath. The large, almost artificially circular area offered two exits, and he wanted a moment to consider his options. One exit, the one to the left, appeared to be the same as the tunnel they’d come out of, while the other seemed to have a rim almost like a Stargate, but without the moving ring.

As they weighed their options, a spark ripped across the second, rimmed opening, and Jack realised that their options had suddenly changed. More sparks arced across the space, until a hole suddenly appeared in the centre of the space.

“Uh, Carter?” Jack frowned. “Is that what I think it is?”

“If you mean a wormhole, sir, then yes, I think it is,” Sam nodded, looking worried.

As they watched, the wormhole stabilised, then grew to almost fill the second exit. Instead of the usual watery-looking event horizon, however, they seemed to be able to look straight into an alternate reality, where a man was crouching over something.

“Is it a wormhole, or something like the quantum mirror?” Daniel asked. “It’s just that it’s like looking through a mirror, and you can’t look through a wormhole, can you?”

The man looked back over his shoulder, and nodded, as if satisfied, for finishing his work. He stood, and walked over to a bag lying near the wormhole/mirror, crouched, and zipped it up. He stood, looked at them, looked back at what he’d been working on then raised his hand to his ear.

Daniel frowned. “Uh, Jack?”

“Yeah, Danny?” Jack responded.

“Aren’t those claymores?”

Jack frowned, and looked where the archaeologist pointed. His eyes widened. “Yeah, Danny, they are.”

“Don’t you usually use, like, one at a time?” Daniel asked.

Jack began herding them back into the tunnel mouth. “Yeah, Danny, I do.”

~~~~~

Xander touched the switch on his earwig. “Giles? You there?” He walked past the assembled claymores to look back the way he’d run. He couldn’t see anything, but he could definitely hear his pursuers.

“Xander!” the older man all but shouted. “Where are you?”

“I’m stuck is where I am,” Xander advised. “I’m kind of boxed in, with no mundane way out. I’ve set up a trap which should take out a good portion of these guys, but there’s no way I’m coming back the way I came.”

There was silence for a moment as Giles digested the information. “Tell me you have an egress organised.”

“I’ve opened a portal,” Xander nodded. He walked back to his bag, and looked through to the other side. “There’s three to four humans, they can see me, things look okay. I’m not sure about one of them, but Iowa Senior had him at his back, so I’m thinking there’s trust there.”

“A portal, Xander?” Giles asked, a little breathlessly. “We, we don’t know where it goes.”

“Giles, I can’t stay here. It’s not an option,” Xander advised him grimly.

“Xander… Son,” Giles whispered.

Xander looked back towards the unseen battleground. “Dad,” he murmured. “When you can, tell Willow. Tell her to come find me.”

Giles cleared his throat. “The Lady’s blessings on you, son,” he offered.

Xander grinned. “And on you, Dad.” He hoisted the bag on his shoulder. “Come find me,” he instructed, before switching the comm off, and stepping through the portal. The hole flashed, then shut down, stranding him in an unknown dimension. He looked over to Jack. “So… You got shrimp here?” he greeted.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a follow-up at some point in time, but, as it stands, this is complete.


End file.
